


What Happens When Mages Get Self-Aware

by JustAnotherFaggot, Tabathie



Series: Taba and Faggot's Bullshittery. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat-people, Crimes, Dragons, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, Mages, Magic, Paladins, Really all the fun things, Summoning, Templars, War, assholes, the usual, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFaggot/pseuds/JustAnotherFaggot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabathie/pseuds/Tabathie
Summary: A Mage wanders around, looking for job... Who knows what will happen?Anyone that reads this.Duh.Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, done with no intention of obtaining profit. Any character, name, location, description and such that fits with something from the real world, is purely coincidental or a parody of such. Do not repost or copy in any manner this work without asking permission from the authors.





	1. Meet the duo!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is a new story that is unlikely anyone will read! Welcome!
> 
> It's great!

A young witch is pushed out of the inn, the innkeeper yelling at her since she has no money to pay for her room anymore.

The witches face is hidden under a shadow cast by her large hat, but there’s a touch of magic since the sun hits where her face should be however there is nothing but black.

She brushes her skirts off, long layered skirts that are shades of purples, blues, and reds along with the typical black. Sleeves reach her wrists with a slight flare at the end. And a staff in her hand, looking nothing like the ones given by the Templars to mages everywhere.

She walks briskly, calmly, casually as if there is no urgency in which she needs to obtain the money to get her safety in the inn.

Her destination, town center where there’s a bounty board. Where mercenaries and hunters gathered around to gain coin for killing.

People move, making a path for her. She’s no royal, not nobility. They move because of fear. Fear that she can smell on them. It makes her lips curl into a smile though nobody can see them.

It doesn’t take long for her to get to where she’s headed. Her boots clicking against the cobblestone road. A sound not usually heard by anyone unless in complete silence. Which is what surrounds her as she walks, people staring at her, cowering away.

She stops in front of the board, eyeing her choices. None of which seem plausible for a mage to go on alone. She’ll need help.

Which is when she overhears a group with a rogue, warrior, and an archer talking to others and asking about a mage. Curious, she walks over to them and says in a calm voice that carries over the wind, soft but ice cold. “I am a mage. I can help you.”

The warrior to which she stopped looks her up and down and laughs. “We need a good trained mage. Not you.”

“I am adequate in my skills.” Her voice grows colder. “You have not seem me battle.”

“Go home, girly.” The man says. “We don’t need someone like you.” He pays no more mind to her and runs over to his group which seemed to found a timid male mage who looked even more inexperienced than her.

She clicks her tongue before looking around again. The next group she goes to and asks seems to be fine with her skills but when she asks getting enough coin to spend the week at the inn, which was a fourth of the coin they would get from turning in the beasts head, they told her to bugger off. She asked too much.

And it happened again. And again.

She’s beginning to get frustrated but doesn’t let it show, instead sitting on a nearby bench to think about her options. She could make potions and posions and sell them, but nobody buys her stuff with reasonable prices. If she made enough perhaps she could get enough, but that is a big if.

A shadow looms over her. Looking up, she spots a young man, spiky red hair elegantly collected on a ponytail that reaches his back up to the chest height. He has striking dark blue eyes, circled by an intense crimson red that's barely visible. He's wearing elegant but practical clothes, boots, gloves and jacket of leather with a plain white shirt and blue pants. He's handsome and looks in his twenties. He smiles kindly at her. "Sorry to bother you, my lady, but may I sit besides you? I've been having quite a rough day and I would appreciate the chance for a rest."

She blinks a few times before she shifts to give him some room. “A bench is not made for one person, I do not see the need for you to ask me.” She says before returning her attention to her thoughts.

He sits besides her with a tired sound. "Still, it is polite to ask. Though asking has been the problem of the day..." He stops and laughs, embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm talking like a parrot. Clearly you have your own problems. I'll shut up."

Her head turns to look at the man and the sun catches her eyes which are visible under the shadow. Bright green rimmed with gold. “Odd. You seem to be trying to keep this conversation going, most end it as quickly as they can.” Her head tilts. “I am sure your problems will be solved. It is easier for you to find people to help than perhaps for me. It will just take time and patience.”

"Sorry, I..." He sighs and scratches the back of his head. "I'll be frank. I have seen you roam around asking to join a group, having no luck, just like me. I apologise for not asking you directly, but after being denied by so many groups..." He shakes his head. "No, that's no excuse. I beg your pardon for approaching you with hidden intentions, my lady."

Her laughs echoes across the area, causing many people to freeze and stare at her. It’s haunting to hear a witch laugh, to most. But they go on about their business after a moment. “I see.” She moves her gaze back to the board. “Are you just acting kind to screw me over later or are you actually this kind? No offense, but most people are not kind to me.”

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to sound like... Though I guess I was really trying to hide my intentions..." He sighs and gets up. "I'm sorry. Clearly, I have screwed this up. I'll let you be." He smiles apologetically at her and dedicates her a polite nod. "Sorry for the inconvenience. I wish you luck in your endeavors, my lady."

“I do believe that you are going to be the only person to offer bringing me along.” Her voice is cool and she stands as well. “If you will tell me the conditions and we can work out a split in the pay, then I would not mind helping you out. My choices are slim.”

He seems hesitant. "It is... Extremely dangerous. The others have refused because of how dangerous it was." He bites his lip. "But... I really can't wait more or..." He takes a deep breath and looks at her seriously. "I can offer half of the payment after the job is done. I can give you a bit of coin now if you need to pay for a roof over your head or need to buy something. The job is to take down a beast that's been roaming on a nearby area. It has already killed several sheep and..." He clenches his fists. "Some people." He looks for something on his rear pocket. He gives her the reward poster, that states the job and the payment, issued by the local church. Half of it is various times what she needs.

Green eyes roam the paper and she nods, handing the paper back to him. “I’ll aide you.” She says simply.

"Oh, thank-" He realizes his loud tone and stops with an embarrassed expression. "Thank you." He says in a lower but still excited tone. "We will do it tomorrow at midday. Take the north exit, head towards the edge of the forest, take the first turn left, then right and then left again. You should see a stone monument. Can't miss it. Oh, do you need the money for today?"

“A bit of coin to purchase a room at the inn tonight would be nice.” Her voice is wary, a frown forming across her lips. “But I do not expect you to give it up without something in return. I do not have much but I can craft some potions or poisons for you as a trade.”

"No need. It's the least I can do for putting you in danger." He hands her a small bag, with some silver coins in there. "It's not much but it should be enough. I would give you a few golds but I'm afraid that's all I can afford right now."

She blinks before taking the bag. “I…” Confusion hits her like a brick and she scrambles for the right way to talk. “Thank you.” Her voice is still cold but laced with the confusion she feels. “This is quite enough for one night… If not too much…”

"Again, least I can do. Well, see you tomorrow, my lady." He offers her a bright smile. "Thank you. You are helping a good cause." And with a small reverence, he turns back and walks off.

Her eyes follow the man as he walks away. She feels a hand on the bag of coin she got and she moves it looking down to see a small child standing there. Poor. Dirty. Her eyes look hopeful.

The witch, whose name is Kat, crouches down in front of the girl and opens her bag of coin. She counts a few silvers out and gives it to the little girl, knowing she has enough for a room and a small meal left for herself. The girl may not get a roof under her head but she at least can get a good meal from the coin.

The girl’s eyes are bright when she gets the money and she scampers off. Kat settles the rest of the coin onto her belt before going along her merry way, humming softly.

The day was clouded and cold, but it wasn't raining. Yet at least.

Kat had woken up, mentally repeating the encounter of yesterday.

The young man looked like a noble, maybe out in a quest for his father to prove his indepence, like some books said. And he had seemed genuinely nice to her. He didn't have to offer her the money, but he had. It was... Unusual.

People generally didn't treat her with such kindness. Or manners at all, to be honest. So either he was one of the few persons with an actual heart and not a rotten fruit like most of those pests were, like...

Like Sarah...

No, don't think of that.

Or, he was trying to use her. Which was definitely a possibility.

Well, no matter. As long as she got paid, she didn't mind. But, if he tired to cross her...

Flames appear for a moment on the palm of her hand, and disappear as suddenly as they had come.

Don't make a witch angry.

After an adequate enough breakfast (again, that few coins were really a blessing for a tired woman), she starts her way.

It takes her a while, but reaches the place with still a good half an hour in her hands. A hill, marking a clear of the forest, crowned by a rough stone pillar on the centre.

Against said pillar, rested the redhead, nervously playing with something on his hands. He's wearing an usual hunter attire now. Flexible but safe leather. A belt crosses his chest, full of small black circular forms. He finishes tweaking what was on his hands and ads another black circumference to the belt. Grenades.

He smiles at her and gets up, dedicating her a courteous reverence. "Pleased to see you, my lady. How was your night?"

“I do not see why you feel we must exchange such meaningless words.” She says in a calm voice. “But it is courteous to answer a question when asked one, so my night was pleasant. I believe it is customary to ask you the same question in return. So how was your night, sir?”

He laughs. "You are very kind to ask. It was sleepless, I fear. Couldn't help but spend all night rolling in bed, out of nervousness." He scratches his head, embarrassed. "Truth be told, this is my first real hunt. I am both excited and... Completely frightened, I must say."

“I do not believe you have anything to be nervous about. Nor do I believe that you are stupid enough to take on a task that would be too difficult for you. At least you do not seem that way, but I may be mistaken.” She sighs and grips her staff tightly, colors flaring through it.

"Well, thank you for your confidence. I will try to live up to expectations." He straightened himself. "Now, my lady, this is your last chance to retreat. I am no fighter, but I have a great accuracy with my grenades but..." He seems hesitant but steadies himself. "This monster posses a near impossible to penetrate skin. My only choice will be aiming for his mouth when he opens it to it. And for that... Forgive me for asking this of you, but I need someone to get its attention and distract him so I can sneak up for a good shot. Please, consider this will be extremely dangerous. If you doubt or don't believe yourself capable, I beg you to not waste your life on this."

She shrugs. “Worse case scenario if I am getting eaten then you’ll be able to get a good aim at his mouth. However I should be able to do this task.” Her green eyes fixate on him. “Please refrain from calling me ‘my lady’ if you do not mind.”

"As you wish..." He looks at her, thinking. "Partner?"

“Companion.” She says coldly.

He nods. "Companion. Sorry if I went too far."

“Either implies a long ‘relationship’ of sorts. Which I do not believe you’ll invest your time into, with me.” She frowns. “Because of that, perhaps you should refer to me as witch if you need to.” Her eyes move from him and she surveys the land.

"I will stick to companion, if you don't mind. Witch seems rude." He clears his throat. "I will hide in the trees, and sneak up using the pillar as cover. With it focussed on you, it shouldn't detect me. Hit it hard and it may roar of pain or annoyance, and I will get my chance. Keep away from it. Its legs are sharp enough to tear you to shreds if it catches you. Also enough to climb up the pillar so trying to stay there, away from it, won't work. Don't try to freeze the ground, the legs will tear right through it. If you need me to take its attention, shout "grenade". I'll throw one at its sides so it gets off you. If you do, try to get its attention back on you as soon as you can and I'll hide again. Any questions?"

She shakes her head as an adequate response, brain powering through what she could do to help.

They stay in silence for a bit, him laying against the pillar and playing with his bombs nervously.

She breaks the silence. "How will you attract it here?"

He points towards the pillar he's standing against. "It always comes and scratches itself against this around this hour. Must have the lair somewhere else, but always comes here. It's not precisely silent, so you will notice when it comes."

She nods and the silence takes over again.

It doesn't take long to see birds in the forest suddenly take to the air by the masses and fly away. They both look up at that.

"It's time." She gets in front of the pillar, gripping her staff tightly.

"Be careful." The man sends her a thumbs up before breaking into a run for the trees.

She waits. The forest is completely silence. No animals. No wind. No insects.

The tense silence of the approach of a predator.

Her heart pounds on her chest. Bump bump. Bump bump. She can hear it like drums on her ears.

She hears a rustle. And something breaking. Not too far away, a tall tree falls with a roar of wood and branches.

She gulps and readies herself, sweat starting to form on the back of her neck as anticipation raises.

It comes moving slowly and calmly.

The skin is clean dark brown and shines against the sun. It has three legs at each side, thing and sharp on the extremes. It looks like a giant bug. The head, has a dripping mouth formed by four plaques with pointy forms, converging on the extreme of the face, dripping black saliva against the grass. It's easily taller than a horse, three times as wide and four as long.

It spots her with six black eyes.

The jaws open and it lets out a screech that makes her want to rip her ears off.

The spider-like legs start descending and upping over the grass. Straight to the pillar. And her.

She remembers the man's words and doesn't pull her punches. The tip of her staff shines as fire engulfs it. She swings it like with all her strength and a fireball crosses the air, straight at the creature's horrendous face.

It lowers it and cleaves its legs into the ground. The spell crashes against it in an explosion of fire and sparks.

It walks though the smoking crater that was the ground before, completely unharmed.

She gulps again.

This is going to be tough.

The creature moves surprisingly fast for its size. She needs distance. Push it back and keep it at bay until the man can get a good shot.

She spins on her heels as hard as she can, swinging her staff. Wind accompanies her trajectory. She ends the swing and the wind is released forward. It blows away grass, dirt, and whatever gets on its way.

But the creature lowers itself and grasps the ground. Leaving deep marks on the dirt, it's moves a few steps back. Then it initiates the march again.

She backs down, launching another fireball with the expected success. Her back hits the pillar. Better try all of it.

She raises her staff, the swirling mist of tip spinning wildly. She closes her eyes and chants as fast as she can.

"Thee who crosses the skies, come now to my aid! In this time of need, STRIKE MY FOE! GALVANASIAN TESLA!"

As she chanted, the skies darkened over her head. The storm concentrates on a single black swirling mass of clouds and a purple light crosses the skies and descends violently upon earth.

The purple lightning passes through the pillar, rock of the top being sent all over the hill as it pierces through it and doesn't stop until it hits the oncoming nightmare.

It doesn't have time to brace itself this time. The force of the spell shatters the ground around it and makes the whole clear tremble, a few trees falling in the distance. This time it sends it stumbling down to the bottom of the hill as it let's a single shriek of surprise.

Kat takes a deep breath and puts her staff against the ground, leaning a bit against it. A short and powerful spell, but it wasted a lot of energy. But, it was worth it. She smiles to herself as the creature gets back on its feet, looking straight at her.

Her grin widens as it hisses at her, frustrated. It leans down, preparing to run at her again. Kat reassumes her battle position.

The smile is wiped off her face as she understands that is not going to run.

The ground breaks in an explosion of dirt and rock as the monstrous form crosses the air straight at her.

"SHIT!" She docks to the side as a bladed leg follows the creature's trajectory. She falls to her knees as it slices through the rock like butter. As the monster lands she stumbles to her feet and almost falls again with the tremor.

She hears a noise behind her and jumps without even looking behind.

A gust of wind accompanies her ascension, launching her forward. She spins wildly in the air and gets a glimpse of the pillar falling, and the monster turning towards her.

Its lifeless eyes focus on hers for a split second. They are cold. And merciless.

She reaches the end of the hill. The grass keeps her from breaking her bones but the landing still hurts like hell everywhere.

A gust of air and dust hits her face as the pillar falls right besides her.

Over it, the creature runs on it like a spider on a web tread.

It's too fast. A leg swings at her again. She moves her staff in an upwards arc and the air freezes in front of her.

Not enough.

The ice wall shatters into pieces as she desperately steps back. The blade passes within a hair breadth of her neck.

A fragment of ice takes the staff out of her hands. It lands on her side and she rushes to take it. The creature doesn't let her.

She raises her hands and ice forms from it. She screams as she feels it shatter and push against her hands. But, maybe by providence, the leg is thrown off target and lands just besides her head.

Using the inertia of the attack, the head moves forward. The jaws open as it prepares to engulf her arms.

A black little form passes over her eyes and goes into the creature's mouth. It gulps and takes a step back, scared. Too late.

There is a muffled sound. The skin of the creature, so far terse and even, experiences a sudden deformity on the back, like black iron under the hammer. It screams once as a black liquid explodes from its mouth and eyes, some landing on Kat.

Then, it falls to the ground with a bump. Dead.

There’s another thump beside her which is the man, who offers a hand to help her up. She pushes herself up by herself, picking up her staff along the way. He shrugs and goes up to the creature. His face reads disgust as he pulls off part of the monster’s body.

But the ease at which he does it, even though his face reads such and he seems to almost throw up, the skill that he uses his blade to cut makes her suspicious. She pulls a cloth from her waist and wipes her face free of the blood. Her dress is ruined but she pays no mind to that.

The man moves away, holding the head in his arms. There’s a small rune placed on the underside of its jaw visible to no one except her. Tracking. She does not trust this man.

He grins at her and holds up the head. “I’ll go show this to the farmers in town so they know they’re safe from the monster. And I’ll make sure they know you did it-”

“Ah. So you are a liar.” Kat’s voice is cold as she cuts him off.

“No.” His grins seems to falter for a split second but returns. “I just want to make it easier for you to find people to help you. And they'll see you as a hero. You are a good woman, albeit a bit cold. You deserve to be treated better.” She doesn’t understand why he seems to care, but she lets it go. “Meet me at the church around midnight and I’ll give you your share. You may want to use the time to... Uh... Wash yourself.”

Her brain tells her to ask why it needs to be so late but she doesn’t really care. So she nods and walks off.

\--------------

The man finishes up his ponytail. Red hair falls mostly on bangs to his sides and front, but he likes keeping the ponytail. He gets off bed, metallic boots clinging against the floor. He stretches a bit. Leather is fine and all, but he missed his armor.

Two pieces of metal protected his chest, joining by leather to the one on the back. Under it, a dark blue shirt that hid under it a mail and a last cover of fabric, to avoid the mail making him sore. His right arm is completely covered by armor, ending in a gauntlet that looked more like claws, sharp and dangerous, mirroring the gauntlet on the other arm, that was not covered by armor. Boots of similar design marked his last tweaks to protect himself.

It was top notch steel. Not too heavy. And it looked damn good.

Over the bed he hears the sheets rattle, and a naked feminine-looking man gets out from then, stretching as well, naked.

He eyes him curiously "Damn, I had gotten used to see you in that noble outfit. Not complaining tho."

The armoured man smiles and gestures with a clawed finger for the other to come closer. He does so, to have an arm put around his shoulders and neck, pressing him against a kiss.

They separate, the red-head smiling. He searches on his back and pulls out two bags like the ones he gave to that girl earlier. But full of gold. "Here, for the room." His smile widens. "And the company." He purrs that last part.

The other takes them with a thankful nod and raises an eyebrow. "One for me and for sis. The extra for the great service or for keeping your bed warm? Because one thing has taken us two extra turns. And the other three."

"Is there any difference?"

They both laugh. The armoured man turns around and starts to walk to the door. The other doesn't waste the chance to palm him on the rear. "Do come back if you're in town, handsome. Was a lot of fun for both of us."

He watches as the other reaches the door and grabs his "walking stick", covered in white blankets. He says goodbye with a wave without even looking back.

He reaches the lower floor of the inn. At seeing him, various glasses are raised to the hunter. Others look at him, fearful and hateful.

Well, when they had asked if he hunted men or monsters, he had said that both were monsters. It's not his fault that some of their families had angered someone with money.

On the bar, a young and beautiful girl launches him a kiss and waves him goodbye.

Ah, the twins had been a welcomed fun. Most people didn't even know Jenny was really a man. This idiots would have probably hanged him for it.

But him? It had just been a welcomed surprise. And a lot of fun.

Smiling at the memory of today's "telling the farmers", he walks to the street.

He pulls the hood on, the sky black as deep night even if it was barely after sunset, and raining a great deal.

He walks without a care in the world, whistling to himself, his clothed stick clanking on the ground along with his steps.

After a few relaxing minutes, he reaches the door of the church.

He knocks twice and it opens, pulled by a frail and old man.

He smiles at the priest. "Hello, father Ronan. Care to let a faithful in?"

"That, of course. But I'll make an exception and let you in too." The priest's tone is dry and sour, but he lets him in.

The man smiles under the hood.

They walk into a simple but sturdy building. The townsfolk may not have much money, but they did take care of the church.

He follows the father to the altar, where he grabs a significantly large bag, full of gold.

"There. As I promised when you brought me the head. Now get out of this sacred place at once."

The hooded man puts the payment in his back bag. "I'm afraid, father, the price has risen."

The father quirks his eyebrows. "It is more than what it was announced. The church can't afford to pay more!"

"I'm seeing a pretty decent extra" he points with a claw towards a small box on the altar "right there."

The outrage of the religious man is obvious. "Those are the donations for the poor and in need!"

"Well, I am in need of them."

The priest is shaking of pure rage. "Out!" He gestures violently. "Now!"

The young man in armor sighs. "Not a negotiable man, huh? Pity."

With an almost bored gesture, his hand grabs the father's throat, gauntlet digging into it.

He takes a step to the side and tears. Blood flows copiously to the ground.

The priest gargles a few times, convulsing. Then stays put and quiet.

Whistling calmly to himself, the man takes off the gauntlet stained with blood and cleans it on the sacred water's cup. Afterwards, forces the donations box open and takes all its contents.

It's not like he's going to stay long anyway.

With the backpack satisfactorily full, he opens the door and steps outside, still whistling to himself.

He's going to close the door when he recognises the hat-wearing figure in front of him.

He smiles sweetly at her, holding the door still open. "Hi. How've you been?"

\---------

After she had changed, she had followed to tracker on the head. Followed the man after he left. And waited by the church door.

She had heard the priest die. Heard the man speak to the priest. And when he spoke to her she leans to spot the priest in deed dying or perhaps already dead on the ground. She didn’t know that man, and doesn’t really care for his well being. Stupid for the man to kill him for no reason other than he wouldn’t comply, and a waste of human life, but it’s not her business. “Fine. Common courtesy dictates for me to ask you the same but in reality I don’t give a damn.” Her voice is still icy, her lips turned in a frown. “Let me guess, you’re planning on running off now?”

"That would imply I have something to run from." His tone is relaxed. "I am merely leaving. A completely different matter."

“Ah yes.” She nods. “It does imply you have something to run from.” She sighs and taps her fingers against her staff. “I do not care about your own matters, only that of the money that… well… Perhaps we never promised on it but came to an arrangement on. I would like it.”

"Oh, but I cannot do that. You see,” he starts gesturing with a hand, apparently to make his discourse clearer. As if he was talking to someone too stupid to understand him. "You haven't fulfilled our agreement, so I have no obligation to pay."

“My only obligation was to distract the monster and to get his attention so that you could kill it. I did what I said I would do and what we agreed upon.” Her voice is icier. “That is all you classified it as. I did my part.”

"You were a bait. And baits are eaten." He puts an open palm gesturing towards her. "I don't see you munched. In fact, I believe I saved you from that. So..." He starts walking, passing besides her and petting her on the shoulder. "You are welcome." His voice carries mock. He continues walking.

She sighs heavily. “You never classified me as bait. If you had then, yes, I would agree on that. However that was not what you classified me as.” And turns and follows him, steps calm but anger building up inside her that she tries to hide but the magic in the sphere sparks. “So, give me my coin.”

"Or what?" He stops and looks at her stepping midway to face her. "Do you think a weakling like you can threaten me?" He laughs. "Please, you couldn't even take a bug."

“Be careful with your words.” She stops, eyes glowing unnaturally, and the sparks crackle from the top of her staff. “If you would give me my share I will happily never see you again.”

"And if you try to take it..." He puts the clothed baton on his shoulder. An arm covered in armor, finishing on a claw is put before his grin. "You will never see anything again."

Her eye twitches and she lets out a breath, calming herself. Or at least tries to, but a shot of fire comes out of her staff with her barely controlling it. It doesn’t harm the man, to her slight shock and major annoyance but she also knows many have kept weak charms to protect against most magic by now. Her fingers grip the staff tighter. “Look. I apologize for whatever the hell I did bu-” She cuts herself off as she spots a familiar suit of armor and snaps her mouth shut. They hadn’t noticed her yet but she knows they will in a moment. “Keep the money. I don’t care.” She mutters quietly to the man, searching for a good escape route.

"Sorry, what was that?!" He speaks as loudly as possible. "Between the mix of Templar boots and a witch attacking me, I couldn't hear you!"

She stiffens and she speaks louder in a hiss. “Keep the fucking money.” She knows the Templars are looking now, and she just has to pick a direction to walk in.

"Sorry, still can't hear you!" He turns around, looking at the Templars. "EXCUSE ME SIRS, DO YOU SPEAK WITCH BY ANY CHA- Oh, shit!"

There are men with the Templar. With cheaper armors and weapons, but with someone archers.

"THERE HE IS!"

"THERE SHE IS!"

"BOTH! PERFECT!"

The man turns around, and is suddenly grabbing her by the arm. "Your turn. Have fun!" He pushes her towards them while he runs in the opposite direction.

She slams her staff onto the ground and a sheet of ice forms, from her to the Templars and mercenaries. It wouldn’t slow them down for long, but enough. Then she turns and sprints.

Her breathing is steady as she runs, fast. Her speed is shocking for a human specially a human mage. She can hear the Templar boots clang along with the lightweight boots of the mercs buts she knows she can outrun them as long as she gets off the path.

Then there’s a familiar length of red hair. She wants nothing to do with him but she follows him, for the soul fact of he’s running to the forest, the same as her. And any other path was too obvious.

Her feet ache, but she keeps pushing, moving faster yet, and she sees a fence. Not large but she can’t jump it. The man uses the clothed stick to vault himself over. Landing perfectly.

Kat doesn’t have many options so with a quick motion, she sends a ball of fire into the fence quietly muttering her apologies to whoever built it.

If the Templars find this fence then they’ll know she was there but there are many ways to weave around in the forest to keep people off your tail.

She catches a glimpse of the man climbing to the roofs. Then he throws something behind him.

Her eyes open wide, and she sprints. The grenade detonates behind her and the path gets covered in flames.

Well, won't help much, but something is something... She keeps sprinting through the streets, following the armored figure on the roofs.

They reach the gates and she comes to a stop. There are two mounted Templars, talking to the guards at it. How is she gonna get past that?

The answer comes from above. The man leaps off the building, throwing another grenade to the guards before. As it explodes, his arm propulses something that lands on the not covered side of the Templar's face, making him fall to the ground holding it and screaming. The other raises his shield, only to receive a kick on it that throws him off his horse. He lands on his neck with a loud "crack".

Taking over the mount, the man rushes through the doors.

Well, she isn't going to let this chance pass. Rushing without opposition, with the guards too busy taking care of the fire, she takes the other horse. The fire is spreading quick.

But that's none of her business.

She takes off as the man did, spotting him struggling as a Templar tries to grab and dismount him. As she reaches them, he finally kicks him on the helmet and speeds off.

Side by side, they run. What happened earlier matters none as surviving becomes the main priority.

"AIM!"

The sound of bows tensing is far too familiar.

As she hears the arrows flying to them, she sends a gust of air backwards, breaking the arrows in midair.

She's not too happy about saving that scumbag along herself.

They ride on the road without a word. Would be difficult to talk anyway over the noise.

She starts taking the lead. Kat soon notices he's stopping.

But what surprises her is that he gestures her to do as well.

Not even being sure why, she does.

He hits his horse on the back and it speeds on the way by its own. He walks towards the forest.

Well, had a stupid idea, may as well follow through with it. She imitates him, making a face at the pained sound the animal made.

Partially hidden by bushes, he gestures her to come to him. She does so, but puts herself at a safe distance.

He puts a finger on his lips and then stares at the road. She follows suit with the last part.

Soon, the familiar silhouettes of the Templars and mercs passes by, mounting their own horses.

A few minutes of calm pass before he breaks it.

"Not bad..." He looks at her, down and up, then smiles. "Not bad at all."

She lets out a breath, finally letting herself pant in exhaustion. “Wh… What was not bad?”

"You. Mmm... You are more competent than what I ever expected to find in that village." He offers her a hand. "I have a deal that may interest you."

“And why should I trust you?” Her voice is chilled but not holding the ice it normally does.

"Because, I have no reason to betray you, as long you are useful to me. Here's my offer: Help me get some coin by working with me. And I'll help you out when those guys catch up." He laughs softly at that. "Oh, yes. They will catch up. Wouldn't you rather have someone to fight with when they do?"

She sighs and then grabs his hand. “Deal…” She really has no other choice then to accept his offer. She knows they’ll catch up and that she will die because she can’t keep running. At the very least he can… Protect her a bit. “I assume I will not be getting any share of the coin?” Kat’s tone is back to being colder, letting go of the man's hand.

"I can offer enough for a roof over your head and a part of whatever we get together. We can discuss the proportions after each job. I don't expect you to trust me if I don't give you anything."

“I appreciate that…” She says in a soft voice before looking around. “We should keep moving though… not towards the town where they’re headed to, but not back either.” She knows a small village nearby but knows she won’t be accepted there unless she dresses different and puts her staff away. Something she’s used to.

"I made sure to put enough fire in that city to keep them occupied for a while." He smirks at her. "You don't feel like pillaging a bit?"

“I would rather not, but I believe that that would be a smart thing to do.” She says, frowning at him. “Perhaps the smartest thing would be to keep moving… Which I believe would go with pillaging...” She looks up and shivers a bit as a form drifts across the moon. Spirit. Her gaze returns to the man.

"Let me make a quick run down then. We can either: Go somewhere nearby, pillage a bit, which will probably include murder and arson, or stay in the forest. All three go well with me, so, you choose."

“I know of a nearby village that is in the middle of nowhere, barely any roads leading to or from it with a low population.” Her voice is cautious. “However I can not go there in this appearance.” She frowns. “I would rather not stay in the forest… I do not care either way for the others…” Kat think for a moment. “However, the village is large enough to catch the attention of the Templars again if we were to… destroy it per say.” The thought doesn’t settle well with her but she knows it’ll keep them distracted for both to get further away from them. “It’ll keep them extra busy before having to come after us once more.”

"Destroy it? Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to get so many grudges against me in one place. It's not healthy." He seems in thought. "Besides... How big is that village?"

Kat pulls a book out of her bag and flips through it. The pages stop when she finds the page, green eyes roaming across it. "Approximately one thousand to two thousand people...? It doesn't give a good measurement." She shuts the book and sets it back in her bag. "Most people are racist assholes, as I've learned staying there. Killed some of them. Which is why I would need to disguise myself."

He appears pensative. "I wouldn't be so sure about that... A famed witch coming back to a previously attacked village and burning it to the ground is sure to attract the Templar's attention. And once they are there, they'll have to stay to help them. Which would leave only the mercs after me to deal with. Much easier."

Kat shuts her eyes. “If they see me, I’ll be dead immediately. Well… if they can hit me, but everyone in that village has a weapon, though that is common. If anyone saw me there would be an order to attack before I could even start to cast the spell I would need to burn their village down.”

"And who said they would see you? Let's stay in the forest a few days, gather materials, make a lot of smoke bombs. Then, we drop them there. Confusion ensues. And you have all the time in the world to cast a spell."

Her eyes open and look at the man. “That… would work. As long as I can see the sky, which…” She thinks for a moment. “Shouldn’t be too difficult.” Her body is telling her not to stay in the woods in fear of the creatures who tend to lurk there invisible to most. “Sounds like a plan then.”

"A massacre it is." He smiles wolfishly. "Been a while since one of those. Now c'mon, we have till midnight."

“Right…” She mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! This is something Taba and I made for fun, but we are happy if someone enjoys it. Leave a comment and what not!
> 
> ~Faggot


	2. Starstruck Night

The mage jerks awake, the feeling of fire licking her skin. No real fire was there, just remnant imagination from the nightmare she just awoken from.

She shouldn’t have fallen asleep. It was her duty to keep watch, but the spells she had set up as defense had held up anyways. Nobody would’ve came through even if she had been sleeping soundly. Except another mage or Templars, which is why she had to keep watch.

Kat pushes herself up to stand, waving a hand absentmindedly to dispel her spells. Her footsteps are light as she walks to a small clearing in the woods. She mostly meant to go there for clearing her head from that nightmare.

Except she sees her companion standing there, staring up at the sky. Her gaze follows his, looking up at the stars. A few fly across the sky, leaving trails behind them.

Her mother had always told her to make a wish on shooting stars.

But ever since…

Her breath catches in her throat for a moment before her breathing steadies again.

Don’t think about that.

That’s a good way to get through life.

She leans against a tree, watching the stars and the moon. Silent.

Only the wind makes noises, rustling the leaves and the trees. Maybe a bit chilly for being the night, but her clothes provide an extra layer of warmth.

"The stars don't change." The silent of the night is cut by the man's voice, sounding calm and almost fascinated, be it by the sight of the sky or something in his head. He doesn't look at her, staring at the moon. "Be it over the peasant or the king's own head, the stars shine. They guide or boats, illuminate our nights and crown the skies. You know why?" He smiles, teeth sharp. "There is an old story. In it, a reign of old trained twenty four warriors, to be their vanguard. They took on entire armies, monsters and whole countries by themselves. In the end, they walked the whole world, never finding their match. You know what they did? They fought amongst themselves. And when the last one stood among the corpses of his comrades, he set them aflame, and walked into the fire. As the strongest, their ashes took the skies, standing over everyone. For that's how the world works. The strong stand over the weak." He finally looks at her, smile with a mocking tone. "If there's a lesson to take from that: You're under me, girly. Don't forget that."

“I came out here for a moment to clear my head.” She says in a dry tone. “And I get a lecture from a pompous ass. Who is potentially making fun of my height.” Kat sighs.

He laughs, more than with her, at her. "I'm not so simple as to make fun of you for that." He looks at the Moon again, tone casually cruel. "You're weaker than me. As such, I'm as high as the Moon compared to you. Strength rules over anything, simply put."

Her tone stays dry, used to this type of treatment from others. “I am not denying the fact that I am weak. I am indeed weak compared to others.” Her tone turns more casual. “If you aim to hurt my pride, you will have to aim lower.” A grin curls on her lips except he can’t see it. “Oh, but perhaps since you are so high up you will not be able to hit me any lower.” Her tone turns mockingly sweet.

"Very well then." He fully turns to her, sharp and dangerous smile on place, daring her to make a move. "You're all alone, and ostracized. It's safe to assume you have no friends, and probably not even people who likes you in the slightest. And you're alone, as I said. What happened to mommy and daddy? They got tired of protecting their little killer in the works?" The last part, he says it mimicking her sweet mocking tone.

She doesn’t flinch or show any emotion, tone still the same dryness. “I am all alone, yes. I am ostracized, yes. I have no friends, yes. I do not have anyone who enjoys my company, correct you are there. Mommy and daddy? They died protecting their little killer in the works.” Her arms cross over her chest. “My my. Are you not the luckiest guesser in the world, huh? Perhaps you should get a prize?”

"It's pretty easy when it's obvious. And again, weak." He turns to the sky again. "Needing protection shows you're weak. Fight your battle by yourself, least you can win something with the alliance. There's no mistaking it, you're weak." His tone has changed to causally bored, seemingly no longer interested. Yet, he still ads a last thing. "Your parents were weak too, that's why they died. And stupid, to give up their lives."

“I very much understand that I am weak.” The parents thing smacks her in the face but she ignores the pain and anger filling up her body. Her heart hurts, but again, it’s pushed to the side.

She remains otherwise silent, looking up at the sky herself. A leaf falls, landing on her hat. She plucks the leaf off and a small earth elemental appears on her palm, she heals the leaf for the elemental, smiling gently as it smiles at her and nuzzles her finger, disappearing with the leaf.

She feels his eyes on her by the edge of his vision, carefully following the apparition of the elemental and its disappearance. "Try some magical shit or something on me, and you will lose an eye or more. Clear?" From calmed as he was before, he sounds threatening and almost violent now.

“I’m weak.” She says, looking up at him. “You’re strong. I’d lose my life, not my fucking eye. Isn’t that how it goes?” A couple more earth elementals pop up in her hands, each holding a leaf that’s dying. Carefully she patches each one up and her smile turns warm and kind to each one that leaves with giving her fingers nuzzles or kisses. 

Something crosses the air, close to her. She hears a smack and spots a little knife holding one of the leaves she just healed against a tree. His voice is cold. "Let what is dying die, freak." A pair more of knives are held tightly in his hand.

The elementals scatter, leaving the mage standing there by herself. She sighs softly and plucks the knife from the leaf, letting th leaf fall into her hand, repairing it again and the elemental it belonged to disappearing with it. Kat holds the knife and looks at Jin, green eyes shining unnaturally under her hat. “I apologize. Do you have something against me saving things?” She snaps her fingers and all the leaves on the trees around the clearing fall at the same time. “Would you prefer I just destroy?” She holds the knife casually.

"Sure. Long as you don't do it against someone or something that would hold a grudge against me, I don't give a damn." He shoots her a cold glare. "But respect the forest. Don't heal what's dying. And don't do the falling leaves trick again. Respect the fucking forest. Okay?"

The leaves return to their positions on the trees as if nothing happened. “Huh. You fell for the illusion.” She tosses the knife in the air, catching it smoothly. “Why would I harm a forest? Nature? You must really think I’m a monster. A leaf won’t stay healed without a tree or a plant. The elementals themselves can’t provide to the leaves. Nor are the able to reattach leaves to plants or trees. Perhaps I enjoy the comfort of having something like me if only for a mere moment. But you wouldn’t understand I’m sure.” Her voice shows emptiness. Nothing that she’s feeling, as if she’s not feeling anything.

He shakes his head, sounding almost tired. "You don't get it, do you?" He sighs. "Let's say you harmlessly heal a leaf. Now, let's say there is something observing you. Maybe the forest itself. And it sees a leaf, passing from dying to returning to before it rots. Let's say, that thing doesn't like what it is. It finds unnatural. So, it decides to fix it. How? It feeds the roots of the tree that leaf came from something to strengthen it. Let's say... The blood of the two guys that are responsible for the leaf healing." He looks at her again, serious look on his face. "Considering all of that, is it worth a momentary moment of peace for a thing that is going to die anyways suiciding?"

“I’m going to die anyways.” She shrugs and looks up at the sky. “If it’s because of something stupid I did, so be it. Unlikely it would kill you.” She yawns a bit, tilting her head at him. “For a moment of peace before possible death, yes it is worth it. All other ways I see myself dying are full of stress from beginning to end. So a peaceful moment before the end would be nice.”

He doesn't respond, the silence of the night howling around them, insects and wind sing a symphony for only their ears to enjoy.

Then, it's interrupted by a soft low laugh.

It sounds almost like the growl of a wolf. The sharp smile returns, his expression softening. "There is a certain strength to holding to yourself, even in the edge of danger." He puts the knives back from where they came from, and rests his arms behind his head. "Forget I said anything. Do as you please."

Kat looks at the man before walking over to him. He towers over her like the trees, and she has to look up to him. She offers him his knife back, the one he stabbed the tree with. “Here. I do believe this is yours.” She says in a cool voice. The handle is pointed at him, blade level with her throat. 

He takes it away from her in a swift movement, using the same motion to throw it over his head, towards the branches of the tree. It returns to him, piercing the body of a big lizard, easily as long as her head. He happily cuts off the tail and starts taking some scales away. Then, he sinks the knife in the unguarded skin and takes out a chunk of the dead animal. He happily eats it straight from the knife. Munching, he offers her the handle. "Want some?"

“Oh no. It would be improper of me to take your meal.” Although she hasn’t eaten anything since that morning and even that was a small thing of bread. And she could cook the meat in her hands easily enough.

She forces herself to walk back to her spot, where her staff sits, picking it up. Kat looks up to see a spirit in the tree. She stares at it for a moment before looking away.

"It's not a meal. It's a prey. Learn the difference, smart girl." He sinks his teeth in a new unprotected area, and tears another bit of meat, a little trail of blood tracing his chin. "Anyway, if you wanna sleep, go ahead. I'll stay awake tonight."

She stays silent, staring at the sky. Another star shoots across the sky and she softly speaks to herself. “I wish to be free…” Her eyes close and she sighs softly, shaking her head a bit. “Too bad the star is already dead by the time I happen to see it. And stars can’t give you anything.” Her voice is still too soft for her companion to hear. She shakes her head again. “I will see you when the morning comes, perhaps.” She speaks loud enough for her companion to hear before turning and walking back to their camp, not likely she’ll sleep again, but at least she can be undisturbed.

Unknown to her, he ponders over the words he wasn't suppoused to hear. "Free, huh? My, what a stupid dream. To be free..." His voice trails off, talking to himself. His head perks up, as if listening to someone... But there isn't anyone there. "True enough. What do you think? We keep her?"

The forest remains silent, save for his voice, alone...

Yet...

Some insects move when they shouldn't.

As if scared from a voice that isn't heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this one not being as long as the first chapter. Just couldn't cut the first chapter anywhere nice where it'd make sense I guess.
> 
> Anyways. Hope you enjoy the exposition! I think that would be the correct term. ~Taba

**Author's Note:**

> So! We only have this first part written but like ~150 pages worth of scenes and ideas we just need to connect and other things we need to write!
> 
> Whether we really truly write more or if we just kinda post the scenes in chronological order, will be determined later! But this is at least the first chapter!
> 
> Thanks for readdddiiinnng!
> 
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, too lazy to look through and fix them. :D


End file.
